Supah Nendo Place
by strong414bad
Summary: What Miyamoto doesn't want you to read.
1. Chapter 1: The Awesomeness Begins

**WARNING: This story makes no sense canonically. It makes no sense character-wise. In fact, the grammar barely makes sense. I know this and you know this. Don't yell at me about it.**

Mario woke up one day. Toad came up to him and asked him to defeat Bowser. "Mah-yo! Ya gotta defeat Bowsah!" he said.

"No way. Ask Luigi or something." Mario said.

"But you gotta!" Toad said.

"I gotta do what I know I gotta do, and this is not something I gotta do. Got it?" Mario said.

"But you gotta!" Toad said.

"Right now, I gotta go. Link asked me to go to Hyrule. We're going to watch BASEBALL." Mario said.

Toad stared at Mario.

"It's a whole cross-series friendship thing, okay?" Mario said as he began to walk out of the door.

"But what about Bowsah?" Toad said to Mario.

"Bowser doesn't matter when compared to THE RED SAWX." Mario said and left. Toad stared at him, but new that he'd have his revenge: Mario was still in pajamas.

(Some people think is the properly way to split between lines. was in fact originally used as a censored swear as an in-joke between Edgar Allan Poe and Socrates. You learn things every day.)

Link, however, had more on his mind than baseball. The thing is, Link loved working with Mario. He loved being in the Smash Bros. Games. Link wanted to be Mario's best friend. Link wanted to work with Mario all the time.

Basically, Link wanted to be Luigi.

So Link had a plan: He'd go to a baseball game with Mario, have a good time, and have Mario sign a contract for season tickets. However, instead of a season ticket contract, it would be a contract to make the Mario and Zelda series, which would combine Nendo's two big game series together. Don't worry: Link called Miyamoto, and he was all over it.

So when Mario walked into Link's castle, Link was really nervous. He greeted Mario and they started to go to the game.

"Where's your car?" Mario asked, for the castle had no garage.

"I don't use cars. I ride on Epona. I thought you'd come in your car." Link responded.

"I don't use cars. I ride on Toad." Mario said back.

"Then it would appear that we are in a pickle." Link said. They waited for a while before Link had an idea. "I'll just use the Triforce of Transportation!" he said.

(Note: The Triforce of Transportation is the Triforce in the middle of the main Triforce. There are also many Triforces outside of the main Triforce, but the game doesn't expand on them because they would make things too easy. For instance, there's a Triforce of Defeat Ganon, and a Triforce of Rescue Zelda. There's also a Triforce of Do Zelda, but that's another story for another fanfic.)

So Link and Mario rode on the Triforce of Transportation and all was right with the world. Or so they thought.

Lurking in the shadows was a major enemy to Link's plan, and one that would become the main villain in the fanfic. However, the villain usually doesn't get introduced until the second or third chapter, which means that he'll just have to be in a cliffhanger for now. You've probably already guessed who it is.


	2. Chapter 2: Luigi and Kirby Don't Matter

**WARNING: This story makes no sense canonically. It makes no sense character-wise. In fact, the grammar barely makes sense. I know this and you know this. Don't yell at me about it.**

When we last saw our heroes (Mario and Link, just in case you thought I changed heroes on you, like I'd ever do that), they were riding to see a Red Sox game on the Triforce of Transportation. It actually wasn't a bad ride: it was much like an airplane, if the airplane was open to the elements and was shaped like a Triforce. So, basically, it wasn't like an airplane at all.

As they were riding through the sky, a giant star-shaped object flew towards them. Mario noticed it, but Link didn't because he was listening to his iPod and nobody pays attention to anything on their iPod. So the star-shaped object ended up crashing into the Triforce of Transportation. It ended up being the Warpstar, with a very angry Kirby sitting atop it.

"Hi! I'm Kirby!" Kirby said, for a very angry Kirby is still ridiculously happy. "And I'm really cute!"

"Shut up, Kirby." Mario said. "You and your sucky mouth thing and your stealing enemy powers thingamabob."

"But I'm cute and adorable!" Kirby said. "And your Triforce of Transportation just broke, so you need a ride on my Warpstar!"

"The Triforce of Transportation didn't break!" Mario said as it began to lift into the air. However, Kirby floated up to it and ate it.

"This gives me Triforce power!" Kirby said, and he began to fly away.

"It's alright." Said Link, who had just paused his iPod. "I'll get the Triforce of Get the Triforce of Transportation Back from Kirby." He did, and it did. Kirby fell to the ground, and Mario and Link started flying away.

Mario and Link kept riding on the Triforce, attempting to dodge air traffic and eventually landing in their seats at the baseball game. They watched the game, but I want this fanfiction to be timeless, so I'm not going to describe how the game went or anything. They had a good time and whatever team they wanted to win did. At the end, everyone was happy, and Mario and Link got back on the Triforce of Transportation. However, right when Link took out the contract so that he and Mario could be in games together, it blew away and into the hands of a familiar face!

"Luigi! What are you doing here?" Mario said. The Triforce was actually about 15 feet off the ground, but Luigi was tall enough so they could talk face-to-face.

"I'm sick of not being in Mario games anymore, and this contract will just make things worse!" Luigi said. "I'm stealing it and creating a main plot in which this fanfiction will take place! And besides, Link has no style."

"Hey, I gots da stylez!" Link said, taking out his Master Sword.

"Zelda, you can't defeat Luigi! He's my brother!" Mario said, taking the Master Sword from Link.

"I'm gonna go runs aways now, kay?" Luigi said, as he ran away.

"We gotta beat Luigi and get that contract back!" Link said. "It's the only way we can survive!"

"Wait... so you mean we're going to be in an adventure where there's no princess to be saved?"

Luckily, at that point, Luigi called Mario on his cell phone and said "I've captured the princess as well!"

So Mario and Link set off on a journey to save the contract and make sure that they could make beautiful stories together for all of time.


	3. Chapter 3: Fox and Samusman Join SNP

**WARNING: This story makes no sense canonically. It makes no sense character-wise. In fact, the grammar bare-you know, if you've read this far and don't know what I'm about to say, SNP may be a little too complex for you.**

So at this point, Mario and Link were going off to find the contract that Luigi stole. However, this proved to be harder than they thought, since they actually had no idea where Luigi went. Mario thought he went to the East, and Link thought he went to the West, and Kirby thought he went to the south but they ignored him because Kirby just isn't cool enough, you know? And Link got out the Triforce of Find Luigi, but Kirby stole it, and Link forgot to bring the Triforce of Get The Triforce of Find Luigi Away From Kirby, which was coming in extreme handy recently.

"I have an idea!" said Mario, fresh out of ideas. "Let's find Starfox! He knows how to find things!"

"Great idea!" said Link. "But how do we get to him? The Triforce of Transportation can't fly in space."

"Hey, Starfox has a spaceship! Let's borrow it and find Starfox!" Mario said. "I'll use the Starfox Locator!" And so he found the Starfox Locator and eventually contacted Fox, which is weird considering the fact that it's a locator and not a contactor. Whatever the case, Fox came in his Arwing and landed on Link's Foot, but Link was wearing his Metal Shoes so it didn't matter.

"What's up?" said Starfox.

"We need to find Luigi, and quick!" Mario said.

"Luigi? Oh, he's hiding in Mario Galaxy, out in space." Fox said. Mario thanked him and Fox flew away in a flying Landmaster that he built in five seconds out of his old Arwing, and he didn't even get Slippy's help.

After that, Mario and Link set out for Mario Galaxy. They past by a ton of exciting planets in Space, but I don't want to talk about them because I've been writing this for, like, a week and I have no idea what kind of planets Mario and Link would pass. And I'm not just going to invent stuff up, because I invented the Triforce of Transportation already and I'm not supposed to invent too many things to keep my fanfic realistic and canon, which is why you don't see any relationship issues in any of my writing. Besides, girls are icky.

At that moment, their ship crashed into Samus's ship, but it wasn't Samus's ship because Samus is a girl, and girls are icky. Instead, it was Samusman's ship, who is like Samus but not a girl. Oh great, now you've got me inventing things again. Seriously, my doctor said too much inventing is bad for your toe. If you don't stop, my toe is going to hurt and you'll be sorry.

Anyways, Samusman jumped out and took out his gun and pointed it at Mario and Link's faces. "Mwahahahaha!" he said.


	4. Chapter 4: Fly Away to the Sunset

Mario and Link found themselves in a giant predicament. Samusman was aiming a gun at them but they both didn't really like guns because violence is never really the answer ever but sometimes it is like in some video games but their game serieses didn't have as much violence as Samusman's so they both didn't really use guns that much except for in Smash Bros. and such, but those guns weren't very good and they were jealous of Samusman's guns because his were better which is why they didn't like guns. So Mario said "Hey Samusman, put that gun away or I'll fireball you or something". But Samusman then realized he was pointing a gun at Mario and Link and said "Hey, guys. Long time no see, eh? Sorry for pointing a gun at your head- you never know who's an evil pirate from space around here."

Mario was going to ask if he wanted to join them on their journey, but Link told him not to because Link thought that Samusman was a bit of a show-off. However, Mario said it anyways since he thought Samusman was really awesome and he might know Master Chief and who wouldn't want to get introduced to Master Chief? "Hey, Samusman, we're on a trip to stop Luigi from doing something. Do you want to join us?" Mario said. "Alright, fine, I'll join your group and help stop Luigi." Samusman said, and Mario and Link went into his ship and left their Flying Landmasters behind.

"Where do you want to go?" Samusman asked, and Mario said "Link said that I said that Fox said that Luigi said that he'd be in Mario Galaxy, so I guess we have to go there." Samusman nodded and took off from the ground that they were standing on, and Link kind of sulked in the corner because he was the Hero of Time but yet nobody was listening to him just because he might not have as many guns as some people and the only famous people he knows are Ganon, who's a smelly pig, and Cloud, who's just kinda emo and nobody really likes him. But it didn't matter, because Link was on the ship and if he ever wanted to be in games with Mario he would have to stay on the ship with Samusman.

At that point, Bowser went onto the back of the ship. "BWAHAHA! I'm the King of the Koopas and I'm here to destroy you all!" Bowser said. Link sighed, went to where Bowser was, and said "Hey, Bowser, could you please save it until another time? Mario and I are kind of already fighting a villian right now and we don't really need you to be here. There are plenty of other heroes you could bother- I heard that Captain Falcon didn't have any villains on his hands and he doesn't know as many of your weaknesses as we do." "You don't know how hard it is to be me!" Bowser said. "I try my best to be evil- and I try to be REALLY evil- but you guys always beat me and don't worry about me. I've stolen the Princess like a billion times- I even did it with a UFO that one time- but still I get neglected! Heck, I've even built like nine billion castles but they always get destroyed!"

"Maybe you just need to change your methods." Link said. "Stealing princesses and building castles is good every once in a while, but it gets boring and predictable after a while. Maybe if you did something different like, I don't know, blew up a monument or something. That'd be awesome and you'd get the fear you demand."

Bowser paused for a moment and then said "You know what, you may be right. I like that idea and I think I'll use it. Thank you for your patronage." He went back to where he was before he was where Link was and the Mario, Link, and Samusman kept riding off into the sunset (except there isn't a sunset in space because there isn't a sun but they went into the metaphorical sunset which isn't a real sunset and okay I'll shut up now thank you very much).

But none of them knew of the great and evil danger that awaited them in the cargo bay of the great and not evil ship, for that great and evil danger was so great and evil and dangerous that one may call it evil, great danger. The evilness of the great evil danger was so evil and dangerous that calling it the great dangerous evil evilness of the great evil danger may not be enough, and you may need to call it the great great dangerous dangerous evil evil evilness of the great evil danger in the cargo bay of the ship which was neither evil nor dangerous but which contained three heroes who are great and dangerous but not evil and may be affected by great evil dangers such as the one I am describing. However, that name is too long, so most people just know it as the great evil danger or by its real name, which I will not say because it'd spoil the next chapter after this chapter which will end now.


End file.
